


ABO 骑士米迦勒x国王拉斐尔

by milaaiqingushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaaiqingushi/pseuds/milaaiqingushi





	ABO 骑士米迦勒x国王拉斐尔

“米迦——就一次，我们做一次试试好不好？”拉斐尔整个人往米迦勒怀里钻了钻，眼巴巴的看着闭目养神的米迦勒。这是他第五次向米迦勒求欢，在一起那么久，拉斐尔对那种书上所描述的完全进入的“快感”好奇死了，然而米迦勒总是以自己年纪太小而拒绝和自己做爱，或者只是用手来解决，对此拉斐尔多少有些沮丧，他撇撇嘴，想起方才自家的木头骑士又是只用手来帮自己缓冲欲望，他的声音听起来有些小情绪。

见米迦勒没反应，拉斐尔委委屈屈的趴在米迦勒身上轻轻嗅起对方身上油墨与木材的信息，后穴本就湿漉漉，难耐感漫上来更是让自己觉得内壁发痒，而米迦勒只是搂住了自己的腰，并且告诉自己快点睡觉。 “我已经发育成熟了，刚才你都摸到了…”拉斐尔起身，悄悄跨坐在米迦勒身上，就这样俯身趴下，抱着米迦勒脖子撒起娇来，“刚才都试过三个手指了，而且你也硬了不是吗，米迦？”他稍微挪动位置，将自己湿漉漉的穴口对上了米迦勒稍微有点鼓起的裆部。 还是不行吗。拉斐尔鼓着脸颊，仔细观察着米迦勒的表情，对方闭着眼，但稍微皱起的眉头与呼吸毫无保留的告诉拉斐尔米迦勒正在忍耐。 好吧…拉斐尔放弃了语言劝说，他从米迦勒身上下来，放轻动作面向床位钻进被子里，稍微安静一会后突然隔着布料舔了一下米迦勒的分身。 “殿下您在做什么？！”米迦勒猛的起身掀开被子，拉斐尔没有理会对方的激烈反应，手握着揉弄分身抬头和震惊的米迦勒对视，“您…我真是，您不可以这样！”米迦勒把拉斐尔揪起来不轻不重的拍了下屁股，却没想吃痛的拉斐尔反而扒拉住自己脖子双腿分开跪着与自己索吻，没有留下一丝说教的空隙。 “摸摸我啦米迦…我们做爱嘛，我想和你做爱。”拉斐尔收手自己脱去睡袍，光溜溜的抱着米迦勒，后穴湿的直接进去都没有问题。 香甜的信息在直冲米迦勒鼻腔，身体的本能反应也让米迦勒感觉十分难办，分身硬的生疼，身上的小孩又故意用穴口磨蹭自己，光是忍住亲吻拉斐尔的冲动就已经很难了。 “不殿下，您停下来！”米迦勒及时托住拉斐尔腋下防止他就这么往下坐，拉斐尔也不肯就这么停下来，手握住米迦勒分身上下撸动，一副今天绝对要做爱的样子。 “那我们好好做爱嘛…你看，都这么硬了？”拉斐尔乖乖坐在米迦勒腿上，面上的笑容看起来像只小狐狸，他眨眨眼，调整位置弯腰低头亲了一下分身顶端，张嘴含住了头慢慢舔弄起来。 分身被口舌包裹生疏的舔弄，米迦勒一时间气血上涌，下意识的向拉斐尔口中又顶了些许，随后便看到了拉斐尔得逞的眼神。 “……那就做一次。” “哈唔…”拉斐尔松口面向米迦勒躺到一边，自己分开单薄的外阴将后穴光景展现在米迦勒眼前，穴口略微张开些许，难耐的闭合，“已经准备好了喔。”拉斐尔柔声诱惑到，指尖又向两边分开些许，穴口被扯开一条缝，甚至能看到里面的软肉。 米迦勒喉结上下滚动一下，他深呼吸暂且压下顶入的欲望，探入两根手指，在穴道里摩挲，稍微撑开一些试探拉斐尔的反应，拉斐尔自己乖乖抱着双腿，配合着米迦勒的手指慢慢扭腰，后穴的酥麻感愈发强烈，米迦勒的分身就贴在自己腿根，灼热的触感让拉斐尔恨不得米迦勒现在就进入自己身体，在生殖腔里猛烈冲撞。 “可以直接进来的…”拉斐尔低头看着米迦勒慢慢为自己扩张，手指的粗细远远不能缓解身体的躁动，连穴内的瘙痒都止不住，他主动收缩穴口迎合着手指的进出，同时也在暗暗催促米迦勒。 手指抽出时，大量粘稠的淫液裹在手指上，银丝被扯断落在床单上，米迦勒握住拉斐尔腿根，分身贴着对方外阴反复磨蹭起来，沾上不少淫液时，米迦勒将分身抵在穴口，试探性的慢慢进入。 被撑开的感觉并没有那么好受，拉斐尔马上体会到了以前在小黄书中看到过的酸痛感，他抱着腿，尽量放松自己去接受米迦勒，直到米迦勒顶入一半，拉斐尔忍不住叫出来。 “不…不要停下来……都进来就好了…”拉斐尔的声音虚下来，他有种穴口被撑到薄薄一层的错觉，就算润滑十分到位，两人之间的体格差异也会使进入变得有些困难。米迦勒犹豫了，他也是第一次尝试性爱，拉斐尔的小腹鼓起些许，显示出自己顶到了哪里，见拉斐尔疼的声音都在发抖，米迦勒慢慢抽出来一段，就在穴道入口开始顶弄。 单薄的外阴甚至包裹不住分身，米迦勒指尖轻轻抵住那颗小小的阴蒂，配合着自己的动作揉捏。拉斐尔的身体一阵阵的颤抖，不知是痛还是快感，稚嫩的嗓子使呻吟听起来可怜巴巴，水声又慢慢传出，米迦勒顺势向里挺进小段，断断续续的顶弄，慢慢将自己的分身送到拉斐尔的生殖腔前，只是腔口还闭合着，不能强行顶入。 “呜啊…米迦……”酸痛感渐渐消退，随之而来的便是胀痛和难耐，拉斐尔脖颈脆弱地仰高，发出不知是愉快还是痛苦的喘息，他松手抚摸自己小腹，发现真的被米迦勒撑起来后十分欣喜的看着米迦勒，他每晚都会想象这样的场景，这种被占领感令拉斐尔激动舒爽到身体颤抖，他故意收缩穴口，欣赏被自己肉穴夹到深呼吸的米迦勒，往复几次后米迦勒便握住这个色小孩的膝盖摁在床上，抽出半截又没入，开始寻找拉斐尔的敏感处。 体内涌起暖烫的热流，从深处浸润出来，拉斐尔的呻吟断断续续，夹杂着急促的喘息，声音与面容一样，稍显稚嫩，兴许是这样的姿势累了，拉斐尔腿垂下来，勾住米迦勒腰，将自己完全交付给对方，双腿随着动作晃荡，脚踝纤细的仿佛一握就断，未成年Omega的身形还没有发育好，但已经能看到线条，从肩背到腰身，到髋，自然地收束又贲张，臀肉被米迦勒的顶撞的直晃，腰细软一个手掌就能握住。拉斐尔迷茫看着米迦勒，眼中满是水雾，舌尖稍微伸出一些，似乎是在和米迦勒索吻，他稍微起身，拉过米迦勒手放在自己胸前“也摸摸这里…亲亲我米迦” 米迦勒把拉斐尔向上抱，俯身与他爱的殿下深吻，分身不可避免的滑出身体，拉斐尔有些不满的皱眉，他环住米迦勒脖颈，将自己与米迦勒贴的更近，没有分身填充的后穴不停收缩，欲望似一团火，在身体内冲撞，拉斐尔是喜欢平时米迦勒比自己高一大截的感觉，但现在这个身高也给自己带来的不便，他还想体会那种接吻时也被按着操的快感。 淫液流满了拉斐尔腿根，接吻的满足感抵不过体内空虚，拉斐尔拍拍米迦勒让他起身，随后翻身趴在床上向后凑，自己握住米迦勒分身塞进体内，当他想要趴在床上时，米迦勒抱住拉斐尔让他坐在腿上，这一姿势大大加深了进入的深度，米迦勒感觉像顶破了一个口，顶端一下子没入了生殖腔里。 突如其来的侵入与前撑吓得拉斐尔挣扎起来，他手伸向后方摸索米迦勒以寻求安全感，最终被抱在怀里轻轻揉小腹安抚情绪。米迦勒的分身整个没入了穴道，将其填充的满满当当，甚至利用生殖腔的延展性而顶起些许，拉斐尔小腹高高隆起，向拉斐尔显示出米迦勒在身体何处。 “被顶起那么多…米迦好厉害啊。”拉斐尔偏过头亲吻米迦勒脸颊，他想要分身动起来于是扭腰示意，得到暗示的米迦勒就这么抱着拉斐尔向前挪，直到拉斐尔能够靠着面前的墙，他细碎的亲吻着拉斐尔的耳廓，手向下移握着腰将拉斐尔摁在自己腿上大几顶撞起来。肉体相撞的声音与拉斐尔的尖叫几乎同时在房内向起，这样的姿势太过深，一下下直戳腔顶，小腹的快速起伏传达出了米迦勒的欲望，他压抑许久，终于在拉斐尔的穴道软成一潭春水时爆发。 不知是痛还是极乐，拉斐尔仰头发出“呜啊”的呻吟，又在米迦勒的强烈进攻下发出短暂的“啊”，舌尖不自主的伸出，拉斐尔抓住每一个间隙大口喘气，像被撩上岸的金鱼，酥麻的身体里似有火焰游走，拉斐尔的脑海中只剩下对于交欢的原始渴求，他激烈颤抖着，在米迦勒抽插下攀直高潮。分身泄出浊白，痉挛的穴道依旧被米迦勒快速顶弄，米迦勒显然也被拉斐尔夹的不行，他深呼口气又向前把拉斐尔抵在墙上，他摁着拉斐尔腿根，恨不得整个挤进那狭窄的桃色洞穴，淫水从穴口滴下来，随着动作溅在米迦勒小腹，甚至脸颊上都是。 拉斐尔的呻吟早就是哭腔，伴随着吸鼻子的声音，高潮时持续的插入让他皱起眉，酸痛但是舒爽，连脚尖都忍不住蜷缩，大脑阵阵晕眩，眼前一片迷蒙，身体承受不住这样大的快感，而拉斐尔不舍得让对方停下，他努力的翘起屁股，同时乳尖贴在冰凉的墙上身体被撞的直晃，乳尖也不停磨蹭着墙面，第二次高潮接踵而至，又与平时的快感不同，恍惚间拉斐尔以为自己要失禁了。 大量淫水从穴道喷出来一股接一股，拉斐尔浑身激烈颤抖，尖叫声柔媚又稚嫩，高潮的余韵是下一次极乐的铺垫，米迦勒在这样的紧致下整个抽出分身又整个没入，腿间的床单湿成一片，拉斐尔忽然扶墙挺直了脊背跪在床上，又是一股淫液喷出。 接连不断的潮吹掏空了拉斐尔的力气，甚至叫声嘶哑起来，他任凭米迦勒一下下抽插自己还在滴水的后穴，清澈剔透的蓝眼睛被情绪席卷的失魂疯狂，在这样收缩下，米迦勒终于忍不住，在爆发前抽出了分身，热液喷洒在拉斐尔股沟，又顺着弧度滑下去，像是射在体内又流出一样，拉斐尔再也跪不住，虚虚的向一边倒去，米迦勒赶忙护住拉斐尔头防止他撞到床杆，随后便把垂着眼的拉斐尔抱在怀里，一下下亲吻着嘴唇与面颊。 “米迦…” “好舒服呀……我有让你舒服吗，米迦……”拉斐尔迷迷糊糊的往米迦勒怀里缩，腿间黏黏糊糊，身下床单湿哒哒一片，米迦勒的分身还抵着自己大腿，顶端的结正在消退，恍惚间拉斐尔甚至想再和米迦勒做一次。 “有没有让你舒服呀？”拉斐尔抬起头，米迦勒从床下够到睡袍盖在拉斐尔身上防止他着凉，随后便点点头，把他的小殿下紧紧抱着。 “我喜欢和米迦做爱，明天也想和你做爱，好不好？”拉斐尔抬头亲亲米迦勒和他撒起娇来，“不要不理我呀米迦，做爱嘛明天…米迦干的我好舒服。”见米迦勒不理人，拉斐尔咬咬米迦勒耳垂，软磨硬泡的想要米迦勒同意自己的请求。 “殿下您…” “叫我的名字！” “呃…拉斐尔…” “再亲昵一点。” “拉斐。” “嗯嗯，米迦继续说。”拉斐尔努力撑起来挪在米迦勒身上，脑袋拱进米迦勒肩窝心满意足的趴着，“你还太小了拉斐，不能这么频繁，一周一次最多了。” 拉斐尔没出声，他鼓鼓脸颊，刚想反驳时又想到什么，他答应米迦勒的条件，抬头看着米迦勒露出温和的微笑。 米迦勒伸手慢慢抚摸拉斐尔脸颊，拇指指腹摩挲对方薄薄的唇，拉斐尔嘴唇颜色较浅，但稍加吮吸亲吻又会变成明艳勾人的红，让米迦勒喜欢的不行。 “有点冷…米迦的精液干在我身上啦。”拉斐尔手伸到背后摸摸，指尖沾上还没干的精液，送嘴里舔舐，穴口的淫液也半干，黏黏糊糊的，拉斐尔感觉有些难受，“我带您去洗澡。”米迦勒揉揉拉斐尔后脑勺，凑上去亲吻一下额头，下床将拉斐尔抱起，拉斐尔乖顺的勾住米迦勒脖子蜷缩在怀里被带向浴室。


End file.
